The Creative Type
by LoveThatWolf
Summary: The first girl hostess? Follow the creative type Olivia Kanedy as she is thrown into the hosts worlds as she tries to deal with crushes, school, and crazy fangirls! Adopted by Kokoro Tawara
1. Ruhi chan

**10/31/09**

**This is my first fanfic, so please go easy on me!**

LINEOFDEATHLINEOFDEATHLINEOFDEATHLINEOFDEATHLINEOFDEATHLINEOFDEATHLINEOFDEATHLINEOFDEATHLINEOFDEATHLINEOFDEATHLINEOFDEATHLINEOFDEATHLINEOFDEATHLINEOFDEATHLINEOFDEATH

**Meeting Ruhi-chan **

_Ugh._ I thought with distaste, looking at the giant pink school._ Everything is too alike. I mean first we have to wear these stupid ugly yellow things they call dresses, now everything is pink! These ugly yellow monstrosities make all the girls look like giant deformed bananas. You'd think that a rich school would have better uniforms. _

Suddenly someone bumped into my back making me drop my books.

" Sorry miss!" a girl with brown hair and big chocolate colored eyes apoligized.

" Oh, it's no problem. But may I ask why your wearing the boy's uniform?" I questioned.

The girl stared at me shoched.

" You have to promise me you won't tell anyone I'm a girl though."

" Sure."

" You see I broke a really expensive vase on my first day here so I have to work of my debt being a host in the host club." The girl disguised as a guy said with a sigh.

" Oh! So if I tell you won't be able to be a host and pay off your debt. I won't tell your secret. Well It's nice to meet you my name is Olivia Kanedy transfer student from america in class 1-A." I said with a grin.

" I'm Haruhi Fujioka also in class 1-A." Haruhi replied also with a grin.

" Haruhi, I think we're gonna be good friends." I stated.

" I think so too. Why don't I show you to class." Haruhi implored.

" As much as I'd love too, I'm supposed to report to the principals office first thing." I answered.

" I'll see you in class Ruhi-chan!" I sang while walking off.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Sorry if it's short! More chapters to come! Please Review.**


	2. Meeting the Chairman & Tamaki

**I'm sorry the chapter is short, but there will be more chapters.**

LINEOFDEATHLINOFDEATHLINEOFDEATHLINEOFDEATHLINEOFDEATHLINEOFDEATHLINEOFDEATHLINEOFDEATHLINEOFDEATHLINEOFDEATHLINEOFDEATHLINEOFDEATHLINEOFDEATHLINEOFDEATHLINEOFDEATH

**10/31/09**

**Meeting the Chaiman & Tamaki**

" I'm supposed to meet the Chairman first thing." I said to the secretary with a small smile.

" Oh! You must be the transfer student from America." The secretary stated," The Chairman is waiting for you . Go right in."

" Thank you miss." I said with a sweet smile.

When I walked in the room I saw a middle aged man with brown graying hair and a blonde boy that looked at least a year older than me.

" You must be the new transfer student from America Miss. Olivia." The middle aged man said.

" That is correct. And I'm guessing that your the chairman Mr. Suoh." I replied with a slight smile.

" You are correct Miss. Olivia. The boy next to me is my son Tamaki. Even though he's in class 2-A he can still show you around school." Mr. Suoh explained.

" It's nice to meet you Tamaki-sempai." I said trying to be polite.

" The pleasure is all mine princess." Tamaki replied kissing my hand.

"Well...eh we better get to class Tamaki-sempai." I said nervously.

_What am I getting my self into?_ I thought as we left the Chairman's office.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Tamaki:** Why are you nervous around me?!

**Olivia:** You're wierd.

Tamaki heads to his corner and starts growing mushrooms.

**LoveThatWolf:** Until next time.

**Tamaki:** Will she like me in the next chapter?

**LoveThatWolf:** No.

Tamaki heads back to his corner.

**LoveThatWolf:** Well I hoped you enjoyed it.

**Tamaki:** I didn't.

**Olivia&LoveThatWolf: **We didn't ask you!


	3. Being introduced to class 1A

**11/3/09**

**Being introduced to class 1-A**

As Tamaki led me through the confusing halls, he kept hitting on me making me very annoyed.

_It's not that he looks bad.___I thought. _He's acually quite handsome. But I just met him. And he is really annoying. And what is up with the princess thing?!_

As I was about to tell him to stop when I found myself staring up at a big pink door that said " Class 1-A" on it.

" I'm sorry to say that this is were I go, Princess."

" Okay." I replied uncaring turning around and walking into the classroom. Before I closed the door I spotted some black emoness in the corner of my eye.

After I shut the door, I looked up to see everyone looking at me.

" You must be the new transfer student Miss. Kanedy. " the teacher said calmly, " Why don't you introduce yourself."

" Eh hi. " I said meekly. " My names Olivia Kanedy. Since I'm from America I'm not used to honorifics, so please don't use them on me. I hope we can get along."

" Class do you have any questions for Miss. Kanedy?"

The teacher pointed to a girl in the front row.

" What's it like in America?"

" It's very different. In America it's perfectly normal to see people of several races walking on the street. Here almost everyone is pale skined and dark haired." I joked.

No one looked amused.

" Well if that's all you can go sit behind Haruhi-kun Olivia." the teacher said lightly.

As I was walking toward my seat I noticed the glares from the other girls._ Fangirls._ I thought with a shudder.


	4. The Rest of the Host Club Pt1

**Sorry if I misspelled something. Enjoy!**

ILOVEHUNNYILOVEHUNNYILOVEHUNNYILOVEHUNNYILOVEHUNNYILOVEHUNNYILOVEHUNNYILOVEHUNNYILOVEHUNNYILOVEHUNNYILOVEHUNNYILOVEHUNNY

**11/8/09**

**The Rest of the Host Club Pt.1**

Because of the fangirl's glares, I decided that I wouldn't say hi to Ruhi-chan for the fear of being ripped to shreds. As I sat down I noticed twins sitting on either side of Ruhi-chan. Neither of the twins paid attention to me until Ruhi-chan turned around to face me.

"Hi Olivia." Ruhi-chan said to me.

"Hi Ruhi-chan!" I exclaimed happily.

"Do you two," the twin on the left said.

"Know each other?" the twin on the right finished.

I noticed that the twin on the right had a slightly higher voice than the twin on the left.

"Well you see, I accidentally ran into Olivia earlier." Ruhi-chan admitted embarrassedly.

"Hello! Would you mind telling me your names and which one is which?" I asked.

"Well I'm Kaoru Hitachiin." the twin on the right said.

"And I'm Hikaru Hitachiin." the twin on the left said.

"Well it's nice to meet you Hikaru & Kaoru Hitachiin." I replied happily.

"Hkaru & Kaoru! Pay attention!" the teacher scolded.

"But Olivia was talking too!" Hikaru complained.

"All I see her doing is copying down the notes on the board." the teacher retorted making Hikaru and Kaoru look back at me to see that I was copying down the words on the board.

"How did she do that so fast?" Kaoru wispered to Hikaru.

For the rest of the day I was botherd by the twins asking how I did that so fast. Last period Math, the only class I didn't have with the twins and Ruhi-chan, I had time to think about the twins.

_They seem to have a wall that seperates their world from ours. _I thought. _The only one that seems to be allowed in is Ruhi-chan. And I also noticed that no one besides Ruhi-chan could tell them apart. How could anyone get them mixed up? They're very different. Kaoru is more mature and considerate, and Hikaru is imature and dense. He obliviously likes Ruhi-chan, but he doesn't seem to know._

I was interupted from my thoughts by the bell.

_Hmm. _I thought. _I don't have to go home anytime soon_, _so I might as well explore._

After a few minutes I relized I was totally lost.

"Only me." I muttered under my breath as I continued to walk searching for an exit.

As I was walking I came across a door with a sign overhead labled _Third Music Room._ Curious, I opened the door that changed my life.

* * *

**LoveThatWolf:** By the way, Ruhi-chan is Haruhi if you didn't know.

**Tamaki:** AmI gonna be In the next Chapter?

**LoveThatWolf:** Sadly, yes.

**Tamaki:** *goes to emo corner*

**Hunny-sempai and LoveThatWolf:** Review please!


	5. Author's Note

**Warning! Please Read!**

Sorry to all the people who wanted to see the rest of this story. I don't have the creative juice to finish it. This story is up for grabs to anyone who wants it. ^_^' please don't kill me!


	6. AN

AN

Hey guys, i just want to let you know that hinatangel52

will be taking over the story, so if you wanna countinue reading the story you can find it there.


End file.
